


Ready to Drop Upon Me

by tinkerbellxoxo



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Filth, Light Dom/sub, Matt doesn’t get it, Secret Relationship, Smut, alex is a bratty sub, they switch tbh, until he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbellxoxo/pseuds/tinkerbellxoxo
Summary: Another secret dating fic...
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songs_and_fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/gifts), [ArchaeologistFromTheFuture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture/gifts).



> @Songs_and_fairytales asked for a secret dating fic for her and @ArchaeologistFromTheFuture's birthdays, and I technically met those requirements. Happy birthdays, ladies!!! (Sorry the first chapter is just setup)
> 
> Title from The Tempest

Matt lit the last candle in Alex’s hotel room, flitting around the suite to the beat in his earbuds making sure everything else was perfect. Turns out being a lead on a tv show had its perks, because the front desk didn’t bat an eye when he checked in on her behalf and asked for her room key. 

The UK-based members of Team TARDIS had arrived in Monument Valley a few days before shooting to get adjusted to the new timezone. But as Alex was coming from LA, she was the last of the main cast members to arrive. And Matt couldn’t seem to wait any longer. 

Though they’d yet to inform anyone on Who, the two had been secretly seeing each other for the past five months, and Matt was _thrilled_ that the amount of episodes she had this season would allow them time to actually see each other. He understood Alex’s need for privacy, really he did, but just because no one had to know didn’t mean he couldn’t sneak in a little date here and there.

It was with this in mind, that Matt found himself preparing Alex’s hotel room, waiting eagerly for her arrival, trying to keep her to himself for just a little bit longer before he had to share her with the cast and crew. 

Alex stepped off the plane taking in her surroundings. The pair agreed it would be best for Matt not to pick her up at the airport for the attention it would bring the show, let alone the new couple, so she was a bit surprised to see a few texts waiting for her.

_You are already checked in to your hotel room (#604), where I will be waiting for you… I had wanted to surprise you, but given the last time I snuck up behind you, you burst into tears, I decided against surprises this time xx -M_

She rolled her eyes, deciding against texting him. She landed early anyway so it’s not like he’d be waiting for her text. Plus the ride to the hotel was short, and maybe this way she could be the one to surprise him.

After a visit to the front desk to grab her own key card (she assumed Matt would be holding on to the one he managed to snag) she headed to the lobby toilets for a quick check--not the ideal situation for being reunited with your fella. The compressed air from the plane was murder on her hair. _Hmmm well this will have to do_ , she thought as she stepped into the lift _._

Up in Alex’s suite, Matt was humming along to the song in his ears as he rifled around for something to cut the foil off of the Champagne bottle he had ordered for the two of them. In fact, at his pride in finally managing to get the wrapping off, _the easy part_ , he let out such a triumphant “ah-hah!” that he didn’t even hear Alex quietly close the door, tip-toeing into the suite.

She took a moment to take in her boyfriend, laughing to herself as she watched him, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he struggled with the Champagne cork. 

Alex crept up behind Matt, quickly removing the bud from his ear to whisper, “ _Hello, sweetie._ ”

Within milliseconds of feeling her breath on his ear, Matt let out a yelp, turning as the bubbly popped, spilling fizz all over his hands and a bit on both of their fronts before his face broke out into a full-fledged grin. 

Alex looked down pointedly at the frothy bottle between his legs and raised an eyebrow. “ _Well_ someone’s certainly happy to see me.”

Rushing to find a flat surface on which to deposit the bottle, Matt shook his hands dry and scooped her into his arms.

“Put me down!” she squealed.

“Nope! Never letting go off you again,” he mumbled into her neck, dotting the area with playful kisses.

“Matt!” she laughed. “C’mon I smell like plane!”

“Hmmm, who knew planes could smell so sexy?” he sighed, putting her down, but slipping his hand into her back pockets to pull her closer. “Though if you’re really concerned, I suppose I could take care of that for you,” he smirked, walking her toward the bed.

Alex slapped his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing contentedly. “I missed you,” she almost whispered. 

“I missed you too, Kingston,” he smiled fondly. “But now you get to see me every single day over the next few days. I’m going to get to see you so much, you’re sure to be sick of me by the end of it.”

“Never,” she hummed, leaning in to give him a proper kiss hello. 

In truth, Alex was surprised at how seamlessly Matt slid into her life. After her last two marriages, she didn’t see herself ending up in something quite so serious this soon, but with Matt things were just instantly, domestic maybe? She wasn’t too sure how to describe it just that being here with him, kissing him felt safe and secure. 

So much so, that she had accidentally let it slip in a phone call with Darvill earlier in the week... _oops._ Not that it actually mattered too much anyway. She knew Matt wanted to tell their castmates and realized, it turned out, that she was comfortable sharing the news sooner rather than later. 

She was rather looking forward to sneaking around on set. There was just something enticing about possibly being caught, but telling the team would make Matt happy. And she was happy to prioritize that. 

Alex pulled away from the kiss slowly, as he titled his forehead down to rest on hers.

“Do we need to call the poppet to let her know you’ve arrived safely?”

Alex smiled fondly at his concern. “I texted her from the car, she’ll be alright.” Matt wrinkled his brow in a frown. “What’s wrong darling?”

“Nothing, maybe you’re just not the only Kingston girl I missed,” he pouted.

Alex beamed at how easily Matt had become a part of their lives. “Don’t worry,” she murmured pulling his head down to place a chaste, yet firm kiss on his lips,” she misses you too and we can call her tomorrow.”

“Hmmm” he hummed, pulling her closer again as her hands rested on his chest, “I suppose I can appreciate some added grownup time, especially before I have to share you with everyone else tomorrow.”

“Matt,” she began to step out of his embrace, “about that. I wanted to ta-”

“‘Lex, I understand.”

“But I-”

“No one can know. No one will know. But if we’re going to do this, you need to promise to behave yourself!” he pointed at her teasingly.

“Matt I’ve been- wait. What? Me?” she looked at him incredulously. “Are you suggesting that I am ever anything less than professional on set?”

“Oh c’mon, Alex,” he looked at her wolfishly snuggling up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “we both know that you can’t keep your hands off me,” he purred in her ear. “But yea… maybe a bit.” 

Alex smirked and reached up behind her, patting his cheek, “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

“I’m just saying, if we get caught, it’s going to be your fault.”

“ _My_ fault? Please I could so much as wink at you and you’d sputter and spill your drink everywhere.”

“And while that is true,” he looked down at her, squinting his eyes and bopping her nose, “I’ve _always_ behaved like that around you. Nothing new, nothing to suspect.”

“Hmmm,” she sighed, smiling contently, “you have, haven’t you?”

“Yes I have,” he chided, pulling her into his lap to sit on the bed. “So any unusual behavior can only be traced back to you.”

“Oh yea? Then I guess we can’t have you showing up to set all smug because you got laid, can we?”

Matt’s eyes went wide before his gangly limbs snapped into motion, flipping her down onto the pillows. 

“Matt!” she yelped, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

He simply raised an eyebrow and growled, “Now I didn’t say that, dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke in her hotel room, rolling over, stretching her arm out for Matt. But he wasn’t there. _Oh_. That’s right, they were going to keep this secret after all. The plane ride over, Alex genuinely thought they’d be waking up together every morning, but her ever considerate boyfriend had to run his mouth. Ok maybe it was less about him running his mouth, and more about giving her the opportunity to sneak around. But really, the nerve of him doubling down before she left his room for the night? Telling her to ‘behave herself?!’ _C’mon, love. It’s just you’ll need to be professional._ The utter gall of men sometimes.

Yes, since the first time she saw him blush, she’s wanted to shove him into a supply closet and see where else she could make him turn red, but _he_ didn’t know that. If she’s kept her hands to herself this long, she could surely last another week without blowing their bloody cover. 

Alex proceeded to get ready _alone_ , she thought with another huff, and made her way down to the lobby to join her coworkers on the bus. Spotting Arthur, she suddenly realized that she had yet to inform her co-star that he would have to keep their little secret just a little bit longer.

She walked onto the bus behind Darvill where she saw Matt already sitting, saving her a seat no doubt. Without so much as second thought, Alex grabbed Arthur’s arm, pulling him into a seat on the far side of the bus. Arthur turned curiously to meet eyes with a frowning Matt, but he fell into the double seat with Alex nonetheless. 

“You know, I kinda figured you’d be spending the bus ride with your new-”

Alex laughed loudly slapping him on the shoulder as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world. 

Arthur furrowed his brow, “what’s going on?”

“Well,” she murmured leaning into him so no one else could hear, “do you remember that little thing I may have accidentally mentioned last time we talked?”

Arthur nodded slowly, afraid to be the cause for another bout of slightly manic laughter. Alex snuggled into his side, and though Arthur found it a bit odd, he chose not to say anything.

“Well, I’m going to need you to keep that secret for a little while longer.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Honestly everything’s great, Arthur.”

He turned over his shoulder to take another look at Matt who had apparently been staring daggers into the back of his head. “Really because your friend over there looks like he wants to kill me.”

“Serves him right to be all pouty,” she grumbled leaning her head onto his shoulder in the process. “It’s his fault I’m not sitting with him anyway.”

Debating between being there for Alex and risking being overheard, Arthur took in her form pressed against his and paused.

“You’re fucking with him aren’t you?”

Alex blinked innocently before wrapping his arm around her. “I haven’t the slightest idea of what you mean. I just need a rest is all,” she chuckled.

While Alex continued whispering to Arthur, Matt sat in his double seat in the back sulking.

He had been looking forward to snagging these last few moments with Alex before they began filming. He’d thought about how she would be tired from the night before and need to snuggle up to him, as he teased her and hummed into her hair.

 _And now fucking Darvill had to go and ruin it._ The prick. 

Even before they’d started dating, Matt had always envied if only a little bit the close bond that the two actors had formed. And now Alex was laughing at _his_ jokes, falling asleep on _his_ shoulder. _Well_ , he thought, jokes on him because tonight she’s going to be in _my_ bed.

And with that, Matt closed his eyes, smirk on his face, napping the rest of the ride to the shooting location. 

After finishing with hair and makeup, or rather after Alex finished with hair and makeup, he was out of there and twenty minutes or so, Matt saw Alex sitting under one of the tents they’d set up with her nose in her script. Unlike the rest of the cast who were wrapped in fuzzy picnic blanket, skirt hybrids to protect them from the wind, Alex was just wearing a jacket on top of her denim ensemble. 

_Huh, nice jeans Kingston_. 

Matt sauntered over, plucking the script out of her hands. “Good morning, Ms. Kingston. Lovely weather we’re having.”

Alex crossed her arms and gave him a look letting him know she was by no means amused with his antics. Without so much as a fond eye roll, Alex politely asked that he return her script. And Matt did so with a frown. “Thank you, Matt. Contrary to popular belief, I take my job very seriously and would like to review my notes.”

A bit confused, Matt wrinkled his brow. “Of course, but can I at least bother someone on the crew to get you a blanket. Can’t have the future Mrs. Doctor getting cold now, can we?”

“Matt, I’ve already told you my lips are sealed. I am not telling you anything about River. And no thank you, if I would like a blanket I will get one myself.”

Seemingly missing her cooler demeanor, Matt moved to embrace her “well surely I can keep you warm in the meantime.”

Alex gently removed his arms from his shoulders, shrugging out of his embrace. “Matt, I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me some time to look over my script.”

Properly chastised, Matt sulked away like a pup with his tail between his legs. 

Something was wrong. Exactly what was wrong, Matt didn’t know. But something was definitely wrong. It’s not that Alex was ignoring him, per say. In fact she was downright cordial… polite… _pleasant_ even. _Eughh_ Matt scrunched up his nose at the thought of Alex ever being “pleasant.” 

But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why Alex wasn’t being, well, Alex. She was already in LA so she didn’t have to adjust to a time change. She couldn’t be worried about people finding out about them, he made sure to cover that yesterday. _Hmmmm_ , best send her a text just to check in. 

_Love the denim. Everything alright, love? x M_

He looked across from where he was sitting to shoot her a smile and see if he could catch her checking his message. 

She looked away. _Hmph_

_Can’t wait to get you on that picnic blanket ;) xx M_

Nothing. 

She seemed fairly normal with Kazza and Arthur so what was it? 

As the day went on, he spotted Alex huddled under a tent sipping from her water when he sidled up next to her discreetly.

“Did you get my messages?” he murmured.

“Huh?” she offered as if an afterthought.

“My text messages. You didn’t text me back,” he pouted.

Alex chuckled low and deep with a glint of mischief in her eye. “Oh Matt, it wouldn’t be proper to text while at work. Who do you take me for?” she blinked up at him.

“But I-? Wha-?” he sputtered. 

“Now please, will you stop your pestering me and let me focus on my work.”

Matt’s jaw dropped as he watched her walk away. 

_Alright, Smith_ , he thought to himself, _think. She’s talking to you like this is your fault. What did you do, you git?!_

Before Matt had the chance to dwell on it any further he was called back to his mark, forced to table the matter for much of the rest of that day’s filming. 

Shortly before they were due to wrap, he noticed Alex laughing with Arthur and Karen. Surely she wouldn’t rebuff him in front of the two of them, right? Wringing his hands, Matt cautiously approached the trio.

“What are you lot giggling about?”

“Alex was just amused that Kazza already found a bar for us to head to later tonight even though we’re in the middle of nowhere,” chuckled Arthur.

“Oh coming out for drinks with us, are you Kingston?” Matt immediately perked up.

“Hmmm, well I’m not sure. Might be best to get a good night’s rest. Wouldn’t want to be unprofessional.”

“Oi!” piped in Karen, “are you calling us unprofessional? I take offence to that! We are professional drinkers in every sense of the word.”

“We’ll see, darlings. But if not, you kids have fun without me,” she smiled walking away.

“Oh, she is coming out with us and that’s final. I’ve made the decision for her!” proclaimed the ginger as she also headed off to her mark. 

A few hours later, Karen sat at the bar with Darvill, waiting impatiently for her drink.

Tapping her fingers against the table she asked, “Did you think Matt was acting weird today?”

“Matt?” replied Arthur, surprised she wasn’t asking about Alex.

“Yea. He seemed less focused, checking his phone all day.”

Arthur snorted to himself. “Well I guess that checks out.”

“What do you mean?! What do you know?!”

It only took a second for all of the blood to drain from Arthur’s face. Kingston would kill him if he let anything. Slowly, he took a sip of his beer, which was frankly a risk in itself given Karen was likely to slap it out of his hand at any moment.

Steeling himself, he took a breath and then a thought popped into his head as a smirk graced his face.

“Oh, you didn’t see Daisy’s Instagram story the other day? She’s in LA for a shoot. Seeing Matt’s staying in the US for a bit after filming, figured he was planning to meet up with her.”

“Matt’s talking to Daisy again? I thought they called it quits for good this time!”

Arthur merely shrugged into his lager. 

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s lovely, but they won’t be able to make their schedules work for the next three years at least, and he was just finally starting to get out of his funk after their last breakup.” 

“Well it’s not for certain…” 

Matt knocked sheepishly on Alex’s door.

“Kazza and Arthur are already down the street at the bar. I’ve been tasked with making sure you come out with us.”

Alex smirked and raised a brow in response. 

“Though,” Matt ventured hesitantly, flicking some invisible dust off of her dresser. “I suppose I could be persuaded to stay in tonight” Matt looked up from under his lashes with wide eyes.

“Oh shut up” she laughed. “I will go out with you lot tonight, but only in the name of bonding with my coworkers.”

“Coworkers? Hmmph. You know” he offered as he guided her out of her suite and into the lift, “I missed you today.”

“What do you mean, darling? We spent the whole day together.”

“Well yea, but I missed my Alex. The one who teases me all day or at least answers my messages.”

“Well I’m sorry, Matt, but I was only trying to _be professional._ ”

He stared at her blankly.

“Like you _asked_ , Matt” she sighed, pointing accusingly at his chest. As Matt furrowed his brow sill a bit confused, Alex huffed and continued, “remember yesterday, when you told me to ‘behave myself?’”

Matt began to stutter, torn between flailing his arms and holding open the front door of the hotel for her. “But- but-”

“So no stolen kisses on set. No teasing, no flirting, and no more staring at my arse!”

“But Alex,” he whined “us aside, I mean everyone is used to us flirting on set. They’ll think something is wrong, so- so you can’t stop, ha!” he grinned triumphantly. 

“But like you said darling,” she sing-songed, pulling her coat tighter as she continued to walk down the street, “once we start, how will I ever keep my hands off of you?” she pouted dramatically.

Matt grumbled as she continued to tease him. “I just know how important it is to you that we keep our private life private. But, perhaps I may have been a bit over-cautious yesterday.”

Alex smirked, _ya think?_ “I don’t know dear” she swooned, “sometimes whenever you just look at me, it’s all I can do to keep myself from ripping your clothes off.”

“Very funny, Alexandra.”

“Oh, _Matthew_! The sound of your voice when you get all stern with me-”

“Alright, alright that’s enough. You’ve made your point. I am very sorry if I implied that you are anything less than professional. Ever the gentleman, I would never want to deprive you or your hands of anything. So do your worst Alex, and _I_ will be sure to restrain myself around _you_ for the sake of preserving your honor and keeping our secret. Do whatever you will, just please go back to being the old Alex; it is officially my responsibility to make sure we don’t get caught.” 

Alex smiled to herself, pushing the bar door open as she sighed dramatically, “My hero. But don’t forget, no matter what happens, no one can know.”

And with that, Alex found Karen and Arthur’s table and began walking over to the Pond duo. Matt smiled to himself satisfactorily, mentally patting himself on the back for his excellent adult relationship skills as he followed Alex into the bar.

“Ahh,” proclaimed Arthur with a little bow, “The great Miss Kingston has chosen to grace us peasants with her presence.”

“I am a gracious queen,” she curtsied. “After all, how else am I supposed to give them the opportunity to win my favor?” she finished, looking pointedly at Matt. 

“Thinks that means you’re supposed to go get her a drink, Matt” laughed Karen as she pulled Alex down next to her. 

“My queen’s wish is my command,” he sighed as he walked to the bar.

“Quick!” whispered Karen. “We need to talk before he gets back.”

“What’s wrong dear,” asked Alex, looking cautiously at Arthur.

“We think Matt is talking to Daisy again.”

“ _Oh really?_ Whatever gave you that idea,” glancing at Darvill who could only grin sheepishly in response. 

“Just a hunch, but how do we stop it, Kingston?”

This time, Arthur didn’t fail to notice the glimmer of mischief in her eye. 

“Well Karen, best tread carefully and make sure we’re certain first. Whenever Matt’s hiding something, he gets even more fidgety than usual and refuses to make eye contact. We’ll just have to keep a close eye on him tonight.”

“Alright,” sighed Karen with a determined look on her face. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise stuff actually happens after this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Matt returned to their table with a beer and gin and tonic in hand. While he was gone, Karen took the chair next to Arthur, allowing Matt to slide into the booth next to his girlfriend. Girlfriend, he giggled quietly to himself, wishing he could roll the world around on his tongue, and then he continued to giggle, because who wouldn’t be giddy at the thought of being in a relationship with Alex Kingston. Taking in his surroundings, Matt noticed Arthur giggling into his beer, as well - no snickering was more like it. What did he have to be so chuffed about?

“So,” piped up Karen, pulling him out of his musings, “what is everyone doing once we wrap filing here? Was nice of them to schedule a bit of time off.”

As the group chatted amicable, Alex’s hand fell to Matt’s knee, unthinkingly tracing circles into the soft material of his joggers. Mindful of their agreement, Matt found himself leaning only slightly into her touch, resigning himself to be content to bask in the simple nearness of her. But he couldn’t stop himself from meeting her eyes briefly with a small smile of acknowledgement. 

That being said, it would be easier to enjoy her presence if Karen didn’t keep prodding him about his post-filming plans. In truth Matt  _ did _ have plans to meet with his American agent to discuss potential projects, but he would be spending most of his time lounging about with the Kingston girls in LA, a fact which he just so happened to omit when speaking with Karen. 

Yet it was becoming slightly more difficult to focus on his upcoming holiday with Kingston working her hand further up his leg, pressing her fingers more deliberately into his inner thigh. Without so much as a flinch, Matt downed his beer with a smirk. Whatever she was doing, he would be able to handle it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kazza straightening her shoulders as Arthur started rolling his eyes. After what appeared to be much internal deliberation on Karen’s part, the redhead finally opened her mouth to ask, “So! You were awfully quiet on set today?”

However Matt had trouble even hearing her question, for the second the girl began to speak, Alex pressed her palm firmly against his clothed bulge. 

Matt was an idiot. Of course he should’ve known the bloody minx would take their previous conversation as a challenge. 

“Who? Me?” he asked casually, determined not to give Alex the satisfaction of acknowledging her touch.

“Yes you, numpty.”

“Cut him a break, Karen. The Doctor is dealing with some serious stuff, it’s enough to make any actor’s _ head spin _ .” Giving him a gentle, but deliberate squeeze over his joggers, Alex adjusted her hand, trailing her nail up and down his length.

Matt simply humphed, “I’m sure I can handle it.” And for a moment, Matt genuinely believed that. Alex raised a brow, accepting his apparent tacit challenge, as if to remind Matt that Alexandra Kingston plays dirty. 

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, Alex moved to pull at the tie on his waistband, bypassing his boxer briefs altogether, curling her fingers around his shaft as he felt himself swell in her grasp. 

“Steven’s really outdone himself with the villains for this arc,” continued Arthur. “Did you see how tall that one guy was?”

“Oh and those long fingers,” gushed Alex, putting her own fingers to good use. “Pretty spooky!”

Intellectually, Matt never fully understood the appeal of hand jobs. If you were going to just use a hand, who would know better how to cater to his needs than he would? But Alex’s hand was soft and warm, and the fact that she would deign to use it to touch him, let alone in a crowded pub, sent heat through his veins. 

Now regretfully fully erect, he lifted his hand, determined to put an end to this, if only for the sake of keeping their cover.  _ Come to think of it, if Alex was as concerned about hiding their relationship as she claimed to be, why would she risk this at a pub of all places?  _

If Matt could bang his massive head against the table without his cast mates noticing, he’d do it. He’d been fawning over Alex since he met her, so how did he keep missing so much?  _ She’s getting off on this _ , he realized with sudden clarity. In fact, she was probably just as turned as he was. 

With his new revelation in mind, Matt finally placed his hand over hers, only the soft material and his joggers and pants separating them. Originally intending to stop her ministrations mid stroke, his hand acted of its own accord as he began to guide her strokes through the fabric. 

Matt dutifully bit back a groan nearly faltering under Karen’s evening long scrutiny. He focused on his breathing, as Arthur noticed the red steadily blooming up his costar’s chest and neck. 

“You ok, mate? Want some water?” shoving one of the many glasses of water in front of him, as Karen watched on with thinly veiled interest. 

“All good.”

“Are you sure darling?” she cooed. “You seem a bit flushed.”

Forcing himself to pull his hand out of his lap, Matt took the proffered glass with a white knuckled grip, nearly downing it all in one go as Arthur carried on the conversation.

“Kingston, you ready for the rest of us to finally know River’s secrets?” he asked as Karen cheered.

Though the question was not directed at him, Matt grumbled, “I have a feeling Kingston is going to be spilling her secrets  _ sooner than she planned _ .”

“Oh don’t worry Matthew,  _ I  _ don’t plan on ‘spilling’ anything.”

Matt was torn between rolling his eyes and bucking into her hand. “I’m just saying,” he continued “maybe you shouldn’t be  _ talking about it  _ in a bar, you know discretion and all.” Alex responded with three quick, firm pumps to the head of his cock. “I mean,” he finished through gritted teeth, “never know who could be watching.” 

“Mmm counting on it, dear” she murmured quietly.

“What did I hear you say during the pressers today?” asked Karen. “You’ve got Moffat right under your thumb?”

Ever resourceful, Alex used the opportunity to swirl her thumb around his slit, gathering his precum and spreading it over the head of his cock, when Matt finally released a groan.

“Oh Matthew, I know you’re the star, but you’re going to have to get over it,” she chided. “Sometimes,” she smirked, punctuating each word, “you just can’t be in control.”

Matt, who had grabbed Alex’s glass in response to her last challenge, promptly choked on the water, spilling it across the table. Alex looked up to Karen and Arthur, “Would you both be a dear and grab some extra napkins and another water for this one?”

“Yea we could afford to freshen up our drinks anyway,” responded the pair as they walked away a bit confused. 

Matt wiped down what he could of the table, while Alex slowed her strokes to a leisurely pace turning to face him. “Alright, because you’ve done such a good job this evening, I am going to give you a choice. The bar is a bit busy, but they are going to be back in less than five minutes. So it’s up to you, darling, we can stop this right now or,” she paused raising her eyebrows.  _ Or?! What was the ‘or!”  _ “Or,” she smirked, “I can have you coming in hand within a matter of minutes.

Matt’s eyes darted across the bar in an attempt to find Karen and Arthur, or anyone else who could be paying attention for that matter. “Matt, we are running out of time. You can have ten more seconds to decide, or I will decide for you. And if you give me the choice, I can’t promise I won’t keep this up once they return.”

When they first started this conversation, Matt thought he had a chance at walking away, calling it a night. But her words had his body humming, blood pounding in his ears at the control she had over him. 

“Seven more seconds, Matt. Tell me what you want.” In a last ditch effort, Matt’s gaze quickly sought out the toilets wondering if maybe they could continue in there. But as if sensing his thoughts, Alex cut in. “No. It’s here and now or nothing.”

As he struggled to find his voice, Alex stopped her hand, and the reality of her not touching him became scarily, apparent to Matt. “Please,” he whimpered quietly. “Alex I need you.”

A slow, triumphant smile broke out across her face, as she began to work him faster. “Of course you do. Good news is I can help you have this sorted in no time.” Matt groaned inwardly at the shameful truth of her statement, letting his head fall into his hands. 

“Ah, ah,” she chastised. “Head up, look at me _. _ Can’t have anyone suspicious now can we?”

But if he looked up, she’d just be waiting for him with those Nala eyes from the Lion King. Not that he would ever compare Alex to a cartoon, but if he had to pick one - a lion character would probably make the most sense with the hair and all. Well that and the fact that she regularly gave him this look that said ‘I could eat you alive.’

Matt didn’t even notice Alex released him until he felt her finger on the tip of his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet her eyes. “Now we no longer have the cover from Karen and Arthur, so I’m going to need you to turn and raise your leg just a bit.” He turned slowly, fighting to keep his eyes from fluttering shut, or at least looking away. Again, as if she could read his thoughts she murmured, “That’s it, darling. There you are.” Matt shuddered at her voice. Looking at her in wonder of how the kind smile on her face could simultaneously be so utterly depraved.

She wrapped both of her hands around her neglected G&T, tongue darting out of her mouth to caress the straw as she appraised him with a sigh. “You’re running out of time, Matthew,” she chided. His brow knitted in confusion. How was he supposed to  _ finish _ when she wasn’t even touching him? Alex rolled her eyes. “I said I’d  _ help _ . Surely you can’t expect me to keep doing all the work.” 

Finally, Matt’s eyes widened in realization. “You- you want  _ me _ to-? In here with all-”

“Did you think I would do it? What type of girl do you take me for?”  _ Apparently a naughtier one than he could have even dreamed of.  _ “Clock is ticking, dear.”

Before he even realized what he was doing, Matt found his hand sliding past his pants, while Alex grinned at her victory. “Do you know how hot this is, Matt? You rutting into your hand in front of all these people just for me?” Matt bit back a quiet grunt in response. “You were right yesterday,” she murmured sultrily. “I really can’t keep my hands off you. Do you know how hard it was for me today not to pull you behind the tent and rip off that blasted tweed?”

“Alex I’m-”

“Oh but darling they haven’t received their drinks yet. You’ve got a bit more time. I think you should be able to make the most of it, don’t you?” He hissed, looking toward the bar desperately, finding the Ponds with their backs still facing him. How the hell did he get into this situation? He was wanking in a bloody pub for chrissake, and it was fucking hot. But Matt didn’t have time to think about exactly which aspects of this situation were turning him on and what that might say about him because Alex Kingston was speaking, and he’d be damned if he missed a syllable. 

“Matthew I said you couldn’t come yet, I didn’t say to stop.”

“But I-”

“You were doing such a good job,” she tutted. “My dirty little secret.” Matt was sure his face must’ve been crimson at this point. Between his hand, her voice and the prick of humiliation at just how desperate he was to please her, he couldn’t take much more. “Alright, looks like the two have got their drinks. Don’t look - can’t have them seeing you like this, sweetie,” she snickered. Matt was torn between sighing in relief and squeaking in panic at the thought of them catching him. “Hmm still a bit of a walk if you ask me. Not yet, dear.”

His eyes grew wide in panic as she flicked some imaginary dust off the table. 

It wasn’t until Matt could hear Karen’s voice in the distance did Alex finally meet his eyes again.

“Now,” she grinned. 

Matt’s vision went black, static filling his ears as he collapsed onto the table.

Coming back to himself, the first thing he heard was Alex as she laughed, “Oh thank you for the napkins, dears!”


	4. Chapter 4

With Karen and Arthur filming their solo scenes, Matt had time to lounge in Alex’s room as she got ready for the day.

Sitting on the small sofa while Alex primped in front of the washroom mirror he called out, “That was a fun little stunt you pulled last night.” 

Alex almost immediately found herself blushing in the mirror at the memory of the previous evening. Despite her constant flirtations, Alex had always been quite shy, especially when it came to genuine public displays of affection. The fact that she initiated it, let alone escalated it that far, made her shiver. But this was new and dangerous; getting off on driving him crazy. She gulped before finally responding, “You said you wanted me to pay more attention to you. Once again, I was just doing what you asked, darling.” 

Determined she had tamed her hair as much as she could for the time being, she stepped out of the washroom with a practiced smirk. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he humphed. “And you almost blew our cover!”

“No sweetheart,” she chided, settling herself into his lap. “If I blew you, I certainly would’ve broken our cover.” She chuckled in delight as his ears turned red, burying his face in her neck to hide his blush. Alex petted his hair in comfort, gently raking her nails across his scalp as he groaned in frustration. 

“I’m sorry I said you would be the one to get us caught. Can we please call a truce and go back to normal?” he pulled his head back, looking up at her sheepishly. 

“Of course, love. And I really do appreciate all you’ve done to keep our secret. It means a lot that you would do this for me.”

“Oh I’m not doing it for you,” he grinned cheekily. “I expect to be rewarded thoroughly for my painstaking efforts.”

“Hmm,” she moved her hands from his hair, slowlying pulling her hands down his neck and to his chest. “Well I supposed something could be arranged.” 

Matt quickly pulled her palms off his chest and held them in his own. “While I am thrilled at the thought of continuing, we are due to be picked up in ten minutes, and I don’t want to have to cut this short. Night shoots tomorrow mean that we get to sleep in in the morning, so I get to keep you to myself all night.”

“All night?” she preened. “Oohh, Matthew. What an ambitious boy!”

Despite their chat earlier today, Matt was still rather frustrated about the events of the prior evening. Well less so frustrated and more so  _ frustrated _ . He was used to being frustrated on set around Alex. But he had hoped that since they’d gotten together, their nightly escapades might ease some of that tension. Turns out, it only made it worse. 

For Matt, filming went by slowly. Despite Alex’s promised truce, he couldn’t help but think she was egging him on nonetheless. The way she stroked her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass. The bit of skin that showed at her midriff that was just  _ begging _ to be licked. After what felt like ages, Matt decided to stomp up to Alex and explain in no uncertain terms that enough was enough. But Alex knit her brows and looked up at him angrily, assuring him that when she was trying ‘get his attention,’ he’d know it. 

Which is exactly how Matt found himself playing dead in the sand with Alex, once again, running her hand along his upper thigh, grinning deviously the second the director yelled cut. 

Matt crossed his fingers, hoping her little public display of affection while shooting was enough punishment from his earlier accusation, because he did not want anything getting in the way of their time together tonight. 

And it was looking like fate was on his side. Alex sat herself next to him on the van ride back to the hotel, whispering about how excited she was to see him later.

Not an hour after the group met up for dinner, did Matt rush back to his suite to tidy up. Getting out of the shower, he shot Alex a quick text telling her to come over in ten minutes. Really all he had to do now was clean his teeth and wait. 

Four minutes later he heard a knock on his door.  _ Well can’t blame her for wanting to come over early _ , he thought to himself rather chuffed at the thought. 

As soon as he opened the door, a mass of red hair barged into his room instead of blonde curls. Without so much as an invitation, Karen sat herself on his sofa. 

“So, whatcha up to?”

“Just watching a bit of telly,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Karen stared at the black screen on the hotel television and then looked back at him unimpressed. “Hmmm, so you don’t mind if I join you then?”

“Actually, I was thinking about turning in-”

“Nonsense! We have a late start time tomorrow and after how quiet you were at dinner I’m sure you could use some company.”

Matt sighed. He couldn’t just turn her away without raising suspicion or making Karen angry. He didn’t even know which was worse. 

Sitting on the far end of the sofa in resignation, he quickly pulled out his phone.  _ Sudden change of plans. Need you to wait till later x M. _

Karen grabbed the remote, quickly turning away from the hotel sponsored channel to find an inoffensive movie to serve as background noise. Well, Matt hoped it would serve as background noise. He didn’t know if he could get through a full movie with her. As she flipped through the channels his phone buzzed.

_ Oh dear. Might have to start without you x A _

Karen landed on ‘Wedding Crashers’ and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

_ I’ve been thinking about your cock all day x A _

Matt cleared his throat, apparently catching the attention of Karen. “What’s been going on with you lately? I feel like we never get any Amy Doctor time anymore,” she smiled. 

“Nothing too out of the ordinary, Kaz. Same as usual I s’pose.”

She frowned. “It’s just you seemed in such a rush to leave supper, I wanted to check in and see if everything was ok.”

_ In your hand, in my mouth, in my cunt x A _

Matt dragged his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as he tried to catch his bearings. “I mean there’s nothing really that I can think of. Thanks for looking out, but everything’s all good in the hood.” He winced immediately at how pathetic he sounded. 

Karen raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. “I think we need to talk.”

“We do?”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I know.”

“You can’t tell anyone, Kazza. Not even Darvill.” 

_ I’ve been having trouble deciding where I want you to cum first x A _

Matt groaned and crossed his legs to hopefully hide his situation. “Really we just don’t want anyone to know yet.”

“To know what? I thought you were just meeting up with her. She’s a lovely girl and all, but is this really the best idea, Matt?” It was the world ‘girl’ that caused Matt to do a double take. “It just you were so upset after things ended with Daisy the last time-”

“Wait- you think I’ve gotten back together with Daisy?”

“Well I had hoped you were just in the mulling it over phase.” 

_ Pressed between my tits because I love to watch or down my throat because I love to taste x A _

Matt groaned rather audibly this time as he started to swell in his jeans.

“Look Matt, you don’t have to explain. But you’ve already been a bit off with all of us lately, and we just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“We? Who’s we?” Karen bowed her head guiltily. “Karen - who else knows about this?”

“Just me, Arthur, and Alex. That’s it! I swear!”

“Alex knows? For how long?”

“Since the night at the bar,” she murmured shamefully. 

_ Or maybe inside of me because I love how you fill me x A _

He was going to strangle Alex Kingston… and not in the fun way. “Listen, Kaz. I really appreciate your concern. And honestly you’re probably right. If you don’t mind, I’d actually really like some time to think all this through?”

“Oh! Well um yea, of course! Take all the time you need. I’ll just get out of your hair then. We’re here if you need anything,” she smiled, thankfully letting herself out. 

_ My room -M _

_ Now -M _

Matt opened the door, as Alex sauntered in. “My room, now?” she teased. “So demanding for someone who’s making a girl wait.” Apparently the woman had given up all pretences of even trying to keep this a secret, seeing as she showed up in (presumably) nothing but a bloody robe. 

“Karen stopped over for a bit,” he murmured angrily.

“Oh did she? Did you have a good time?” she giggled looking pointedly at the bulge in his trousers.

“Said something about you thinking I’m getting back with Daisy.”

“Uh-oh. Have I been caught?” she bit her lip and batted her eyes innocently. 

“Lex, I just don’t understand,” he huffed, straining his voice a bit as he started pacing the room. “I get you want to keep this quiet, but we’ve only been here for a little over two days and you’ve spent both of them torturing me in front of everyone.”

“Matt I-” 

“I love that you’re feisty and- and flirty, and I’d love nothing more than to sneak around with you - but could you give a man some warning?”

Alex began to wring her hands, shifting her weight nervously between each leg. 

“I mean, ‘lex I practically came in my pants like a bloody school boy in front of Karen TWICE! You’ve got to know by now that all I want to do is shout it from the rooftops that we’re together, and I’m trying so, so hard not to - for you, Alex.” 

Alex stepped a bit closer as she waited for him to calm down.

“Believe me, there is nothing I would love more than for you- than for you to  _ claim me _ in public, but-”  _ Oh god - what did he say. She’s giving him that look again _ .

“Matt,” she purred, pinning his flailing arms at his sides. “Were you upset about how much you liked it? Did you like almost getting caught? Having everyone know you were  _ mine _ to play with?”

Matt gulped, repressing a shudder. “Alex, you keep twisting my words around.”

“I’m sorry, Matt,” she cooed, placing his hands on her waist. “Let me make it up to you. I mean there’s been so much back and forth a girl’s bound to get confused.” Matt huffs. “How about you tell me  _ exactly _ what you want, and I’ll do it for you.”

“Alex,” he grumbles, stepping out of her embrace. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Pity,” she hums inspecting her nails as she strolls over to sit on his bed. “Guess I’ll have to make it up to you by myself then.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I-” Matt was forced to stop mid-sentence as she crawled up the bed to settle herself against the pillows. The bottom of her arse, just peeking out from beneath her tiny silk robe enough to tease him. “I would appreciate it if we-” This time, Matt felt his breath catch in his throat, as she moved to undo the tie. Turns out she was wearing something underneath the robe after all. A deep red lingerie set that left little to the imagination. 

Alex allowed her legs to fall open, and Matt’s eyes were immediately drawn to the wet spot already growing against her sex. She began to gently run her fingers up and down the strip of material. “You’re right, Matthew,” she hummed. “I suppose I haven’t been very fair to you. What a naughty girl I was getting to watch you come in your own hand like that at the pub, when you never got the chance to watch me,” she smirked. 

Matt dragged his feet, grabbing a chair from underneath the desk, still putting up the pretense of being angry. Closing his mouth and trying to preserve some sense of dignity, he sat himself down, crossing his arms while he eyed her up and down with a smirk to match her own. 

“Do you see what our little conversation earlier already did to me? Well, I say conversation, but really I was doing all the work,” she winked. “Oh dear,” she tutted to herself, “I was hoping to give you the full effect for just a little bit longer, but these are simply  _ ruined _ . Do you mind if I take them off?” Matt sat stoically in response. Daintily, she slipped out of her knickers, curling them up into a ball, raising her right hand while making eye contact with Matt as if to toss them to him. Matt perked up in response, but Alex just grinned to herself and placed them gently on the pillow next to her. 

Alex dragged her fingers through her folds, gathering some of the wetness there to spread across her sex.  _ She was glistening _ . She began rubbing slow circles around her clit, letting out soft, breathy moans as she worked herself higher, eyes fluttering shut. 

Matt couldn’t take his eyes off her. Torn between watching fingers or the expressions on her face. Her mouth dropped in a little ‘o’ shape as she let out another sigh, opening her eyes to meet Matt’s gaze. 

“I always wondered if you could tell,” she mused breathily. Matt quirked a brow in response. “When I’d do this after we filmed together. How often, I clenched around my fingers at the thought of you.”

“How long?” he asked, surprised to hear the gravely tone of his own voice.

“Ohhh, I’d say around week two.” Giving up his earlier bout of stubbornness, he quickly dropped his palm to his groin. “Ah-ah-ah,” she chided. “This is  _ me _ apologizing to  _ you _ , don’t you dare lift a finger,” she paused a wicked gleam appearing in her eye. “You move, I stop. Those are the rules.” 

Matt growled. Or rather, he hoped it was a growl, but it was probably something closer to a verging on pitiful groan. 

“Though I suppose it must be rather uncomfortable in those jeans, and I am feeling a tad under-dressed,” she took another moment to think to herself as Matt gripped the arms of the chair. “I shall allow you to take off your trousers.” Matt’s eyes lit up. “But no funny business or you’ll need to be punished.”

“What do you call this?” he grumbled as he moved to unbutton his jeans.

“What was that darling?”

“Nothing, dear.”

Alex hummed as if pleased. Matt wasn’t sure if it was in response to her admiring his newly undressed state or his acquiescence in the matter, but at this point he really didn’t care. Matt sat himself back in the chair, the cool foam pressing against his newly bare thighs. 

Matt’s head was swimming. His mouth was dry, but he wouldn’t be surprised if someone told him he was drooling at the sight of Alex Kingston pleasuring herself on his bed. 

Alex smoothed her left hand up her stomach, stopping to free her left breast from its lacy cup. She drew circles around her nipple before finally giving the nub a pinch. She whimpered at the contact, as her hand tugged just a little harder. “Oh, Matthew,” she sing-songed. “I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t rather have your teeth here instead of my tiny hand. But alas,” she sighed, “I am determined to make this up to you.”

“Alex, please,” he choked. 

“Sorry, darling,” she cooed. “I gave you a chance to ask for what you wanted, but you didn’t take it.”

Matt’s hand instinctively fell again to his thigh, before Alex caught his movement with a pointed look, stopping each of her pinches and strokes. His pleading eyes only met with her cool gaze, he forced himself to move his fist back up to the armrest with a grunt. 

Satisfied, Alex’s fingers continued their movements. Finally,  _ blessedly _ , slipping two fingers inside her core. “I’d always start with two fingers when I thought of you, Matt,” she husked. “Build myself up with the two so I wouldn’t be as disappointed when I added the third and knew I still wasn’t as full as you’d make me feel.” Matt pushed himself deeper into the chair as he fidgeted to no relief. His eyes glued to the slick pink flesh between her legs, imagining lapping her up. 

“Is this what you wanted?” she mewled. “Oh because I’m so close, Matt,” she groaned adding her third finger. Matt watched her fingers thrust in and out of herself, as her left hand came down to rub frantically at her clit. Matt wished he had a camera to commit this image to memory. But his mind’s eye would have to do. And the picture of Alex Kingston on her back, legs spread before him, writhing at her own hand was to be seared directly onto his retinas for the rest of time.

Alex’s moans rose higher in pitch until she finally shattered around her fingers. Matt watched her walls flutter from a distance as she screamed his name in release. Finally satisfied, Alex pulled her fingers from her core, beckoning Matt to come closer onto the bed with her other hand. 

But Matt was already stalking toward her at the sound of his name, a primal gleam in his eyes. Without waiting for instructions, Matt yanked her hand toward him and sucked her essence off her fingers.

Alex let out a sigh and a deep chuckle, running her other hand along his chest. “Oh,” she teased, “did somebody finally come to play?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, final chapter. AKA, Matt finally figures it out.

Ignoring her until he was content to release her fingers with a pop, he snatched her palm off his chest, grabbing both wrists in one hand while his other snaked up her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Finally tearing off the flimsy material, he tossed it across the room. 

Matt had always been rather vocal in bed. So his sudden silence and quiet focus, set her nerves alight with anticipation. He pressed her back into the pillows, taking her arms and guiding them over her head to grasp at the headboard, before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and standing up. 

Alex watched through heavy lidded eyes as Matt made quick work of his pants, licking her lips as his erection sprung free. Matt just smirked, looking her up and down, taking his cock into his hand.

“Do you know what you do to me, Alex?” he growled. “Of course you do. In fact I’ve got a theory about how much you love to get my attention, sweetheart. Would you like to hear it?” Alex snorted in response. “I think,” he drawled as he continued to stroke himself languidly. “I think you  _ wanted  _ to get caught.”

Alex bit her lip guiltily, pressing her legs together at the prospect of getting caught -- not by her co-stars, but by  _ Matt _ . 

“You see, all week I felt this niggling sensation at the back of my neck that I was missing something. But it wasn’t until you just shouted my name, Alex, did I put everything together. You wanted everyone to hear you scream, didn’t you?” Alex clutched the headboard tighter as she watched Matt’s gaze grow darker. When he didn’t continue speaking, she mustered a weak nod in response.

Matt sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Running his fingers through the hair on the side of her head before grabbing a section firmly in his fist. Pulling her head upwards, he growled, “You’ve been very naughty this week, trying to get everyone’s attention, haven’t you?” 

Alex tried to look away, hiding her blush; but he tightened his grip on her head, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

“Do you feel that Alex? Feel how my hand puts you where you need to be? You see I learned this week, that you are not a very good listener. But that’s ok, love, because I am going to make this easier for you.” Her breathing picked up as she felt a new wave of wetness begin to pool between her legs. 

“No need to worry about choices anymore, because I am going to tell you exactly what you need to do and put you exactly where you need to be. And the moment you say stop we will absolutely stop, no questions asked. But I think you like this so far, and if you do, I want you to get used to leaving all your choices up to me.”

Alex bit back a moan, determined not to let him know just how much he was getting to her. 

“You’ve been so silly really. All you had to do if you wanted more of my time was ask. Ask me, Alex,” he commanded. At her silence, he moved his hand from the side of her head to the nape of her neck, gripping the hair harder there and jarring her forward. His pupils were blown wide, alight with a focused determination. But she knew he could do better than that. 

“Make me,” she challenged smugly in return. 

“Fine, Alex,” he sighed, shaking his head, letting go of her hair. “We don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” he shrugged as he moved to walk away from the bed.

Her face dropped, eyes panicked. That was not supposed to happen. She did  _ not _ work this hard all week for him to leave her now. “Please, Matt,” she whispered.

“What was that? Couldn't hear you, love.”

“Please, Matt!” she whined. 

“Please what, Alex?”

It was as if all the air was ripped from her chest, as she writhed against the headboard. Matt placed his palms on her hands, covering them with his own and holding her grip tighter to the headboard, steadying her as she contemplated her next move. 

“Please,” she stuttered. “Make everyone know I’m yours. All yours, only yours.”

A satisfactory gleam shone in Matt’s eyes as he hummed. “Well you’ve been such a bad girl all week...” he pondered as if unsure.

Suddenly the thought of Alex had to face the possibility of her release being ripped away from here. The proverbial clock was ticking, and she needed to make sure he would let her come. “Matt, I’m so sorry. I should’ve never teased you like that.”

“Oh, Alex,” he sighed regretfully. “I suppose it’s partially my fault. I was so concerned with giving you what you wanted, I didn’t think about what you needed.”

“I need this,” she cried out. “Need you.”

“Well yes I suppose you do,” he smirked. “And since you begged so prettily, I’m sure I can find it in my heart to give you what you need.” 

“Just touch me Matt!” she whined.

“I don’t think you’re really in the position to be making demands, dear. Besides, don’t you remember what I said this morning? We have all night. But first, I think you have something to take care of.”

Alex began to furrow her brows in confusion, but before she had the chance to think further, she felt herself being dragged away from the head board by her ankles. Matt then walked around the bed, moving to grab her wrists again, pulling her so that she lay horizontally across the duvet, her head hanging slightly off the edge.

Even with the upside down view, Alex could detect something positively wicked in his eyes. Yet he petted her hair from where it fell on her face with such admiration and tenderness. Gently, he took her palms and placed them on his haunches whilst he stood between her arms. 

“Matt I,” she started to pant, but was silenced by the feel of his cock on her lips. He was painting them with his precum, pulling away each time she tried to open her mouth. Alex pouted petulantly the moment she caught on.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he taunted. “Figured this would be exactly the sort of thing you’re into. Just laying there, taking my cock. ‘Can’t have you do all the work, now can we?”’ He smirked triumphantly, throwing her words from earlier in the week quite literally back in her face, as he bopped her playfully on the nose. 

The nerve of him! To treat her like a bloody child, teasing her as she frowned. Fuck, the bastard shouldn’t be  _ this _ good at this yet.

Alex wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality. In fact, she prided herself in her ability to use her sexuality to put people at ease, to get what she wanted. She wasn’t stupid, she used her voice and body with a practiced control that appeared natural to anyone in her presence, sometimes even Matt. 

But she’d been provoking him for days, waiting for him to break down the walls she put up for the rest of the world. For him to snap and claim her for his pleasure. How dare he make her lay there longer, waiting, frustrated,  _ aching _ before he finally allowed her to “Open.”

Matt eased himself into her gently, giving her mouth time to adjust, careful not to choke her.  _ As if she’d mind at this point _ . 

“Alex, love,” he spoke tenderly. “I need you to listen to me very carefully. If I go too deep, or you need a break, or you need me to pull back, I want you to tap on my back. Do you understand? Can you do that for me now, love?” Alex tapped on the back of his waist in quick succession, eyes lighting up in excitement of what was to come. “Such a good girl following instructions,” he praised still keeping the head of his cock at the front of her mouth.  _ Ugh how did the twat make being considerate so sexy? _

Slowly, Matt began to thrust into her mouth. She whorled her tongue around his tip, using her grip on his rear to pull him closer, trying to take him more deeply. They had experimented with deep throating before, but Matt had always been hesitant to push further than her mouth; so they tended to end up with wet, sloppy blow jobs. Not that either of them were complaining about it, but if tonight’s energy was anything to go by, maybe it was finally enough to push Matt over the edge. 

But this time was different. His leisurely pace wasn’t out of hesitancy. It was controlled, deliberate.  _ Shit. _ She  _ wanted _ her jaw and throat to be sore for days, reminding her of her place throughout the week. She  _ wanted _ to feel panic as he swelled in her throat, not knowing when he would decide she was allowed to breathe. She  _ wanted _ to let Matt reduce  _ the _ Alex Kingston to a quivering, slobbering, sopping mess, to take from her everything she had to give. And he knew it. 

“Is this not what you had in mind?” he taunted. “Oh Alex, you better start getting used to this, because if you keep this behaviour up, you’re going to find yourself in this position a lot more often.” She felt her cunt twitch at his threatening tone. 

Resigned to just ‘sit there and take it’ as Matt would have her, she closed her eyes and relaxed her jaw completely, giving up all pretenses of sucking. Her head even lolled the side a bit as she sighed around his cock, trying to make quiet sleeping sounds as best she could with the tip of his prick in her mouth. 

Matt pulled at her hair in reprimand as he chuckled at her antics. “The truth is Alex, while there is nothing I would enjoy more than fucking your face, I’m not sure if you deserve it,” he mused nearly dashing her hopes as he very gradually deepened his thrusts. 

This would  _ not  _ do. Unthinkingly, she used the hand resting on his waist to pinch his arse out of sheer annoyance.  _ Oops _ .

“I’ll remember that later, Alex,” he promised darkly. Placing a hand firmly at the base of her neck, Matt finally began to pick up his pace, breaching just past her jaw and pushing more intently down her throat. 

Her heart began to thump in her chest as she felt his shaft slide further down her throat, pulse racing as she tried to gulp down any last remnants of air before her breathing was in his control. She relaxed her jaw attempting to open wider, nerves kicking in as she wondered how much of him she’d be able to take and a new tingling taking over the space between her thighs. 

“See how much easier this is?” he grunted, his balls beginning to tap against her forehead. “You don’t even need to think about your pleasure, Alex. Why would you? Look at you with all that drool around your mouth choking on my cock, couldn’t do anything if you tried. But that’s alright love, because that’s my job now.”

Alex’s head was spinning. Unable to even use her tongue at this point, she existed only for his use. From her position she was quite literally only able to breathe him in. Dizzy as her lungs yearned for more breath, but also the idea of being so utterly consumed by him, his smell, his taste, the weight of him in her throat. 

“Tap if you need a break.”

She didn’t tap, but she did pull his hips back a bit as she continued to gag slightly around his length.

“Is this what you wanted, Alex?” he asked, pausing before pushing deeper again. Tears pricked at her eyes. “For me to just use you as I like hmm? Oh, ‘lex. I wish you could see how gorgeous you look all splayed out for me like this.” 

Alex gagged a bit harder at the thought. He moved his hand from her neck to pet her hair gently, trying to time her attempts to inhale with his breaths. She longed to lean into his touch further, but her position would not allow it. 

“That’s right, just like that,” he hummed. “It’s ok, you can pull me back if you need to, but you’re doing such a good job taking my cock. I know it’s not easy, love, but I am so proud of you. Earlier I thought about coming on your pretty little face, but I think you’ve earned a reward, don't you?” Alex’s eyes lit up, and he laughed at her recognition. “That’s right love,” he chuckled knowingly, “I am going to let you taste me.” 

Alex gagged again at his words, her throat unconsciously attempting to swallow in anticipation. Luckily, Matt was already pulling out altogether, allowing her to catch her breath and swallow some of the saliva that had built up in her throat. 

While Alex definitely wanted to explore this dynamic further, she knew they still needed some more practice on this front and if they continued in this position, Matt might not be able to control his thrusts nor would she be able to pull back in time if she really needed to. 

As if reading her thoughts, she again found herself being dragged, this time back to the pillows. Matt knelt on top of her pressing his length past her lips and into her mouth, stopping before she lost the use of her lips and tongue.

Unable to wait any longer, he was once again bucking into her mouth. Alex did her best to hollow her cheeks, but her throat was growing sore and her lips were tired, so just like Matt said, all she could really do was lay there and take it as he used her mouth, shivering at the thought. “That’s right, ‘lex. Mine to fuck,” he grunted, losing control of his hips. Alex’s heart raced watching him squeeze his eyes shut groaning, and continuing to jerk into her mouth.

She swallowed eagerly as he spilled into her mouth, thankful to take anything he would give her. He was hot and salty and she didn’t realize how long she’d been craving exactly this until this moment. Tasting him on her tongue she became acutely aware of the neglected throbbing between her legs, barely able to tell the difference between the pounding in her chest and the pounding in her cunt.

Once he finished, he began pulling himself out of her mouth, and Alex found herself missing him already, her body on fire yet suddenly empty. Forced to contemplate these feelings, it only got worse when he wordlessly got off of the bed and left the room. Alex was unsure how to proceed, torn between crumbling at the loss of him and throwing a fit to let him know just how wrong he was to walk away from her.

Pulling her from her thoughts, Alex lifted her head from the pillows when she heard Matt re-enter the room with a towel and a small glass of water. Placing the water on the nightstand next to her, he walked to the desk, laying the towel on the seat of the chair. Silently, he pulled it away from the table and situated it in front of the full length mirror across the room. 

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off him as he stalked back to the bed and sat on its edge once again. Wordlessly, he held the glass of water to her lips, encouraging her to take small sips. “We good?” he nudged her hair with his nose, a soft smile on his face.

“We’re good,” she smiled bashfully, looking up at him with bright eyes. 

Setting the water aside, Matt leaned in to kiss her deeply, languid kisses that had his tongue stroking slowly against hers. The kind of kiss reserved for Sunday mornings or after long times apart, where you savoured every second. Her chest filled with a warmth different from that of earlier, as she found herself smiling against his lips. His hands moved from her cheeks into her hair, flicking his tongue gently against the roof of her mouth.

Alex sighed contentedly, in his embrace, a heat settling deep in her belly. It was almost enough to make her forget what they had just done. She pulled back, just enough to suck his lower lip into her mouth, teasing him before nipping just a bit too hard, giggling to herself proudly. Matt’s hands instantly tightened in her hair, pulling her head from his. Alex met his raised eyebrow with a cheeky smile, daring him to scold her. 

“Oh, Alex” he sighed. “I told you, if you want more attention you just have to ask.” Tsking to himself, he gently pulled her up front the bed, leading her whole body with just his grip on the crook of her elbow. 

Alex chose to follow quietly, curious to see what he had planned. Silently, he sat down on the desk chair and patted his knee for her to sit. She raised her brow a bit incredulously, but conceded rolling her eyes and sitting down. “Fine, I’ll bite,” she thought. “Well maybe not technically yet, but the night is young,” she chuckled to herself. 

Alex realized he had positioned them both facing the mirror. He snaked his arms around her front as she took in her form, letting out a quiet gasp at the sight of herself. 

Unsurprisingly, her lips were swollen and her hair was wild beyond repair. But she didn’t expect to see how her eyes shone, her cheeks pink, her chest flushed, yellow-green fingerprints forming at the base of her neck. How could someone look so satisfied and wanting at the same time? She blinked in confusion, tracing her lips with her fingertips, trying to inspect her face just a bit closer. Surely her Matt couldn’t have rendered her to this? 

Matt interrupted her from her musings with a well-timed tweak to her nipple, smirk on his face as she squeaked in surprise. But when she caught his eyes in the mirror, her pout was only met with a fond reverence and a small smile as if to say ‘thank you for letting me be this for you.’

Allowing the moment pass, he started to place lazy open mouth kisses on her neck as he continued to fondle her breast. Alex leaned back into him, reaching back to drape her arm around the nape of his neck, gently gripping the hair there to hold herself in place.

“Now sweetheart,” he mumbled into her neck. “Since we can’t go back to the pub and have everyone watch you, we’re just going to have to settle for watching you come undone in the mirror.” He punctuated his sentence with a hard bite to her shoulder.

Alex’s eyes grew wide as she realized she’d already need to cover the growing bruise on her neck from the wardrobe team. But Matt chuckled darkly in recognition. “Oh Alex, don’t worry about this latest one. I’ve already seen River’s costume for the week, and there are still plenty of places for me to mark you without causing a fuss.” 

Alex groaned at the thought of finding delicious bruises days later, hissing as he blew on the newly sensitive area. Torn between sinking further into his embrace and arching into the hand that cupped her breast, Alex watched in the mirror as her hand smoothed down her stomach and made its way down to her aching cunt. With how wet she was even just from their previous escapade, she was surprised she hadn’t slid off of Matt’s knee altogether. 

Eyes fluttering shut, she didn’t see Matt’s hand snake out to grab hers. Matt shook his head and clucked his tongue. “I’ve already told you Alex, it’s my job to worry about your pleasure, decide what you need. So if you want something, you’re going to have to ask.”

Alex pressed her lips together, eyes squeezed shut in a silent response, not yet willing to budge, as Matt rolled his eyes in amusement. He gently took hold of her hand, placing it with her left one on the other side of his neck. With Alex’s arms wrapped behind them, she was fully exposed to him in the mirror, legs parted over his knee. 

“Just look at you, ‘lex,” he whispered as her breath hitched. Matt grazed his palms along her curves, just along the edges refraining from obstructing their view. His fingers left a trail of little electric sparks everywhere they brushed. Alex’s body hummed at his touch as she watched herself grow even more flushed under his intense gaze. 

Nipping his way up her neck, Matt tugged on her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers ghosted along her inner thighs. “Ask me for what you want, Alex.”

She sighed, frustrated at the throbbing between her legs, but content to bask in the nearness of him for just a little longer, before she let him proceed with whatever he had in store. Met with her silence, Matt found her hand where he placed it on his neck. He laced his fingers with hers. And similar to the way he guided her hand under the table at the bar, he moved her hand in his, except this time, he placed them on her breast.

Alex let out a low moan as they worked her breast together, as he manipulated her exactly where he wanted. She felt her breathing pick up at his control, using her other hand to dig her nails into the back of his neck as the pressure continued to build between her thighs.

Matt smiled smugly again as he watched her resolve crumble. “You know what to do, Alex,” he laughed. It was his taunting tone that pushed her over the edge.

“Please, Matt,” she whined. 

Matt remained silent.

Alex huffed as if to blow her hair out of her eyes. Through gritted teeth, she finally mumbled, “Please let me come, Matt.”

She was rewarded with another pinch to her breast. “See darling, you’re learning so well,” he praised teasingly as Alex groaned in frustrated resignation. “Of course you can come, my love. But I’m not gonna let that little show you put on earlier count toward making up for the stunt you pulled at the pub -- so looks like you’ll have to take care of this one yourself.”

Alex snorted in response. Fine, if he wanted to try and watch her pleasure herself again and still thought he’d be able to keep his hands to himself, sure. His game to lose. 

Matt held the hand at her breast tighter, so she ran her other palm down her frame, eager to finally give some much needed attention to her aching clit, but still trying to move a bit slower for Matt’s sake. Alex could feel the heat radiating from her center, but the moment her fingers brushed damp curls, Matt snatched her hand away.

She knit her brow in confusion. He  _ said _ she was allowed to come. He  _ told her  _ to do it. So why the fuck was he yanking her bloody hand away when she was finally so close to release. 

“Sorry dear,” he smirked. “Forget to mention your punishment from earlier.” Her stomach dropped. “From when you used your hand without my permission earlier - when you thought you could get away with pinching me, dear,” he clarified exasperatedly.

“But I,” she stuttered, eyes wide. 

“It’s alright, Alex,” he soothed. “Calm down, you’re alright,” he mumbled into her neck. “You’re still allowed to come.” Alex nearly sobbed in relief. “You’re just not allowed to use your hands,” he grinned wickedly. 

Growing more anxious in her confusion, she began to ask, “But- how will I-?”

She was abruptly cut off as Matt started moving his knee underneath her, rubbing against her in such a way that she couldn’t help but moan at the contact. Yet as quickly as he started moving, he stopped, leaving Alex panting and frustrated.

They locked eyes in the mirror.

“What?” he raised his eyebrow. “Did you think I was going to do all the work? What kinda fella do you take me for?”

Alex nearly growled as she heard her words from the pub and began to process what he was asking her to do.  _ Oh that bastard!  _ Matt moved his knee again, and her hips twitched against it, craving more friction, using both hands again to clutch at his neck and give her more leverage. 

Soon enough, Matt stopped moving again, and against her will, her body continued to grind into his knee as she chased her release.

Matt let out a low whistle as he watched her in the mirror. “Who would've thought the sexy, ever-poised Alex Kingston would wind up so desperate humping my leg?”

Alex whimpered, leaning back as she tried to hide her face in his neck, her face glowing in embarrassment. “Uh-uh,” he cooed, tucking her curls behind her ears and pulling her chin gently to face the mirror again. “Look who’s shy all of a sudden. Certainly not  _ my _ Alex,” he teased.

She should be able to stop this. Should be able to preserve at least some shred of dignity, and yet she could only seem to rock her hips harder, twisting her body to catch just the right spot- not in spite of the humiliation but because of it? It didn’t matter; Matt wanted this for her. That was enough reason. Biting her lip as she tried to work out what she was feeling, Matt could only laugh fondly in response.

“It’s alright, love,” he soothed. “No need to be embarrassed or ashamed. I know you can’t help yourself. Such a needy little slut like you? You’re ok,” he muttered, kissing the side of her head as she continued to wriggle in his lap. 

Her head was spinning. She felt her breaths come out in uneven pants as she squeezed her eyes shut, twisting desperately in his arms. He was barely touching her, and she cannot remember the last time she was this turned on. What else was she to do but to continue canting downward harder on his leg? Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she let out a sob. Even hearing the pathetic sound on her lips just served to remind her how powerless she was, sending a fresh wave of wetness to her center. 

She was close and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would last like this. Her eyes fluttered shut as his voice worked her higher and higher. Nipping at her earlobe, Matt whispered, “Eyes open, I want you to see yourself when you come undone.”

Alex forced her eyes open, nails digging into his neck as she tried to hold on just a little bit longer. 

“Oh Alex, he sighed before his eyes turned dark. “You want everyone to know don’t you? Scream for me. I want this whole floor to hear how desperate you are for me.”

It was as if his words ripped a sob out of her throat, as she came screaming his name on his leg, body shaking even more if possible as the edges of her vision went black.

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tight to him and preventing her from collapsing forward as she shattered on his knee.

Catching her breath, she felt herself being lifted, carried bridal style in Matt’s arms as he once again laid her bare on the bed. Matt left the room for the second time that night, but this time her mind was too tired and hazy to care. Returning promptly with a damp washcloth, Matt started wiping down her thighs gently, being mindful to not work her up again. Alex hissed at the cool sensation against her burning skin as he worked diligently, silently. Folding the cloth in on itself, he then moved to her forehead to pat at some of the sweat that had dampened her forehead. 

Matt then passed her what was left of her water on the nightstand as he waited for her to gulp it down. Finally, the pair shared a smile as he placed a chaste, but firm kiss on her lips, running his fingers along her jaw. 

“So,” she sighed, dramatically. “That was fun.”

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Yes, Alex. That was indeed.”

She fidgeted in her spot on the bed wading in the silence between them, before turning to meet his eyes bashfully. “Any chance of a repeat performance?” her voice tinged with quiet hope. 

Matt rolled her eyes patting her leg. “Oh, Alex, Alex, Alex - we’re not nearly done yet.” Alex’s eyes lit up in response. “But if we’re going to continue like this, probably going to need some more water,” he pointed out. Pinching her thigh and raising his eyebrow, “Best go get us some ice, love.”

Rolling off the bed slowly, Alex moved to look for her robe, finding it kicked just under the bed after a bit of searching. She put the robe on hesitantly, clutching it around her trying to cover her new bruises. But as her hand reached for the door, Matt called out to stop her. 

“Not the robe, Alex,” he smirked. Alex paused, surely he didn’t mean for her to walk into the hallway starkers. Then she felt a soft thud against her chest, catching it quickly looking up to meet Matt’s eyes. She shook the material loose when she realized she was now holding his shirt. A slow, toothy grin spread across her face as she placed the ice bucket on the floor. Locking eyes with him, she daringly dropped her robe, letting him enjoy the view for a moment before she proudly pulled his shirt over her head, the hem just covering the swell of her arse. In a show of confidence, she turned around bending over slowly to grab the bucket as Matt whistled. 

“Just lovely,” he purred as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Closing the door, she turned her head downward with a fond smile on her face. So lost in her thoughts, that she nearly bumped into someone. Apologizing quickly, she found herself face to face with a rather stunned redhead. 

“Alex-,” she stuttered. “You know that’s Matt’s room? I heard noises, and you- you’re coming out of Matt’s room,” she rambled. 

“Oh, hello dear” Alex offered breezily as if it were an everyday occurrence. “Just popping out to get some ice,” she smiled, as she began to walk away.

“But Alex,” shouted Karen down the hall, paralyzed to her spot. “You’re wearing, and you look- I mean, your hair!”

Alex kept walking with a smile on her face and sway on her hips.  _ Well... guess her dirty little secret was out.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone's who's commented and to @littlesparkleshark for the read through! Can't wait to hear what you think. And again... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LADIES!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @littlesparkleshark for taking a first look :)


End file.
